Tired Of Pretenses
by scarredNburned
Summary: Unlike what she wanted, I will never wear her heart on my sleeves, but rather, I would hold it in my two hands, guard it, nourish it, keep it safe, appreciate it, desire it, crave it, love it and never let it go…C/B one shot…enjoy…R&R...p


**DISCLAIMER:** i oWn nOthing...pOuts...i wiSh i did Though...cOme wHo wOuldn't want cHuck Bass

AnYwaYs..tHis wOuld be mY veRy fiRst fic...OMFG...i hope i dOn't suCk thAt bAd...Rp

* * *

_unlike what she had wanted, _

_I will never wear her heart on my sleeves,_

_ but rather, I would hold it in my two hands,_

_ guard it, nourish it, keep it safe, appreciate it,_

_ desire it, crave it, love it and never let it go…_

_Blair's POV_

I can feel his chest rising and falling into step with his breathing, making it obvious that he was still deep asleep. I tilted my head upwards to take him in, he looked so peaceful that I found myself enthralled at the sight before me. My fingers unconsciously traced up his jaw and graze his lips, I let my fingers linger for a moment before pulling back, afraid to wake him up and be caught. Getting up slowly to avoid waking him, I grabbed the thin sheet that lay on the floor and wrapped it around myself.

Drawing out a breath, I let my eyes wander in search of my purse, to find it by the leather chair along with his signature scarf.

Opening it up, I pull out a small white envelope and the heart pin I took back from Nate a few weeks back, which had been sitting there for a while, itching for a reason to be let out.

After placing a small kiss on the pin, I put it in the envelope with no pretense and regrets and slowly place it beside him. Straightening up, I start to look for my discarded clothes and slipped to the bathroom to change.

When I got out, I glance at the clock, to see that it was early enough to leave, so I gathered my things and made my way to the door.

With my hand on the knob, I take a glimpse back at him, a small smile in my lips, to find myself once again immersed in all glory that is of Chuck Bass, laying now on his back dead to the world, hair tussled and a contented look on his face.

I fight the urge to run back to him and kiss him senseless till that line that separates dreams from reality becomes a blur. With a sigh, I turn around, quietly open the door and walk away, leaving behind something that will now never belong to any man but him….

_"My heart"._

Chuck's POV

Slowly I opened my eyes, hoping against hope that it wasn't just a dream,

Then her scent tickles my nose, a smirk comes out of my lips, and I know.

I reach my hand out to touch the spot where she had previously laid and in the corner of my eye, a small white envelope on top of her pillow makes itself known to me…With a frown I took it from where it laid, slowly, I opened it up curious as to its content and purpose. Inside the envelope were a perfectly scribed note and a heart shaped pin that seems oh too familiar...As I take in the pin and read the note, practically hearing her voice over my words echoing inside my head, my breath gets caught in my throat, my heart beats faster, and the butterflies, I knew I could never or ever want to crush, were now back full force.

One line, a simple sentence, had made me feel suddenly warm, ecstatic and happy. It tugged at my heart and erased all doubts of where her feelings lie and of where the two of them stood in whatever it was that they are or have.

"_What do you intend to do with this?"_

I know that this simple sentence means so much more to the both of us, especially to her, that this meant that she had finally put herself and her heart out there, vulnerable and it made my heart ache both in pain and pleasure, now knowing it was for me…this, if even possible, made me love and treasure her more.

But unlike what she had wanted, I will never wear her heart on my sleeves, but rather, I would hold it in my two hands, guard it, nourish it, keep it safe, appreciate it, desire it, crave it, love it and never let it go…just as I do her.

--END--

agghh...yOu've jUst read my fIrst fic..sO..teLL me wHat you thinK...tO reVIew or nOt toREview..that is thE quEstion..again thankS for tHe rEading...hOpe yOu eNjoyed it aS muCh as i diD...laUghing awkwardLt..;p


End file.
